


A Bit Odd, This Thought

by dreamdustmama



Category: Merlin (BBC) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-23
Updated: 2010-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:31:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamdustmama/pseuds/dreamdustmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bradley wants to come on Colin's neck.  Colin lets him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit Odd, This Thought

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Barebacking within an established relationship, comeplay.

At first it's just a niggling little idea in the back of his mind, a vague _maybe, one day_. He and Colin are still almost new, still in those in-between stages where giddiness remains but comfortableness is settling in more and more, where the sex is hot but slightly awkward and kind of vanilla. Not that Bradley's complaining, definitely not. He loves Colin, loves the way he laughs, the twisted jokes he makes, the way he can reach so deep inside himself for Merlin's most shattering scenes. And Bradley most definitely loves the sex.

The sex, he has to admit, is hands down some of the best he's ever had. Colin knows exactly what he's doing, and while Bradley is no blushing virgin he's never had anybody be able to twist their wrist in _exactly_ the right way or to swallow his cock all the way down to the base and then keep going. What he enjoys most is when Colin fucks him, splits him wide open and shoves his dick into Bradley's arse as hard and as deep as he can go, again and again until Bradley's whining and pushing back against him and Colin is cursing with his fingers digging into the skin of Bradley's hips hard enough to leave bruises and then they're both _comingcomingcoming_ until they collapse onto the bed in a pile of sweaty, sticky mess.

So it's not at all that Bradley is bored or uninterested or even craving more (although, in all honesty, he can never have enough of Colin Morgan). No, it's more an _idea_, something they haven't tried yet but would probably be absolutely, insanely hot. It's not even something he thinks about regularly, just a passing thought every now and then when Colin's got those lips stretched around Bradley's cock and Bradley is making short, broken-off moans as he rolls his hips forward and traces his fingers down Colin's jaw to his neck and then across his collarbone, Colin's tongue twisting around him as he sucks and moans and makes truly obscene noises.

And then one day they're filming their last scene before heading back to the hotel, and Colin is wearing Merlin's shirt but not his neckerchief. It's nothing Bradley hasn't seen hundreds of times already, but this time something in his brain clicks and he's lost, staring at the V of Colin's collarbones outlined by the tunic and oh god, the little dip in between. His breath hitches and blood pounds in his ears because _there_, there it is, that little niggling idea brought into sharp relief, and fuck it all if he doesn't want to drag Colin back to the hotel and pin him down and come all over his neck.

"Bradley," Colin suddenly hisses, and Bradley blinks, dragging his eyes back up to Colin's face and Colin is giving him that _I know you're thinking dirtyfilthywrong thoughts right now and even though that would otherwise be perfectly acceptable this is really not the time_ look.

"Sorry, sorry," Bradley mumbles, glancing around at the rest of the people waiting for him to say his line. "Lost my train of thought."

Colin quirks his eyebrow at that, just barely enough for Bradley to see, and it's a struggle to stop himself from flushing. He gets through the scene and has never before been more grateful for the day to end. Colin continues to give him half-knowing-half-confused glances, like he knows Bradley is thinking about sex in some form but he can't quite figure out what. He doesn't ask, however, just lets Bradley sit quietly and stare out the window of the van as it drives them back.

It's a bit odd, this thought of wanting to come on Colin's neck. It's not something he's ever done before, or even thought about in great detail, and it feels kind of strange but also like something he would really, _really_ enjoy. But that doesn't mean Colin would enjoy it, and it's that realization that keeps Bradley from wanting to say anything at all about it. He knows Colin would probably do it anyway, just once—just to please him—but it wouldn't be the same as it would if they could both get off on it.

"Okay, out with it," Colin says the second the hotel room door closes behind them, and Bradley winces because he bloody _knew_ Colin wouldn't let it go.

"It's nothing," Bradley says dismissively, and picks up the room service menu before sprawling out on the bed. "What do you want for dinner? I think I'd like a burger, and I'm pretty sure they've got a veggie version—"

The menu is plucked from his fingers and Bradley goes to protest but the words die on his lips when Colin climbs onto the bed and straddles Bradley's hips, his knees tight against Bradley's waist as he stares down at him. Bradley's traitorous cock begins to harden beneath Colin's arse and Colin grins wickedly, leaning forward to place his hands on either side of Bradley's head and bring his face down so that their mouths are almost-but-not-quite brushing.

"You want something," Colin says softly, and Bradley whimpers in reply. Colin presses a light kiss to Bradley's mouth and then ghosts his lips up Bradley's jaw to dip his tongue into the soft space behind his ear. "Tell me. What do you want?"

"I want to come on your neck," Bradley blurts, and then flushes hot all the way to the tips of his ears because he had most definitely _not_ meant to say that but goddamn it Colin knows exactly which buttons to push.

Colin pulls back slightly to look at him and Bradley swallows nervously, but there isn't any disgust or reluctance in his expression. In fact, his eyes are wide and dark, pupils blown, and as Bradley watches his tongue darts out to wet his lips.

"Yeah?" Colin asks, voice hoarse and clearly eager. "You want to come on my neck?"

Bradley stares up at him, nods, his heart suddenly pounding like mad. "Yeah. I do."

Colin groans slightly and rocks his hips downward, arse pressing more firmly against Bradley's erection. "Right now?" he asks, and now there is something rougher and hotter in his voice, something that never fails to get Bradley's blood pumping faster and faster until he's dizzy with want, unable to catch his breath. "You want to do it now? We can switch around, have me on my back and you on top, straddling my chest, and I'll blow you like that, suck you down as far as I can until you can't take any more and then you can pull out and let go all over me, all over my neck and my chest—"

"_Fuck_," Bradley says, and his hips snap upward to rub his jean-clad cock harder against Colin's arse, his hands scrabbling madly at the hem of Colin's t-shirt, trying to get underneath it and drag it off at the same time. "Fuck. Yes. Now, _now_—"

Colin sits up straighter and yanks his t-shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor before rolling off of Bradley and onto his back beside him, reaching for the fly on his jeans. Bradley scrambles out of his own clothes, the image Colin painted burned into his mind until it's all he can see, all he can possibly want in that moment.

When they're both naked Bradley sits up, pushes Colin down into the mattress and climbs on top of him, balls brushing against Colin's stomach and cock dragging over soft skin. He leans down and crushes their mouths together, licking into Colin's mouth even as their teeth clack together. They both moan and Bradley's hands slide down Colin's sides to span his ribs, fingertips brushing over hardened nipples. He grinds downward, Colin's cock hard against his arse, and then he's breaking the kiss, pulling back and shuffling upward until the head of his dick brushes against Colin's lips.

Colin opens his mouth wide and sucks it in, staring up at Bradley as his tongue twists around it and his hands come up to grip Bradley's hips. A few seconds later he's pulling Bradley in further, lips tight around the shaft, and Bradley groans at the sight of his cock disappearing into Colin's wicked mouth. It's something he'll never stop enjoying—the sight, the feel, the knowledge that Colin loves giving him pleasure this way.

"Christ, Col," Bradley breathes, and shifts forward to get a better angle, wrapping his hands around the top of the headboard for balance.

Colin's eyes flutter shut and he sucks harder, fingers digging into Bradley's hips in permission, encouragement, pleading. Bradley steadies himself and then begins fucking down into Colin's mouth, deep, deeper, knowing Colin can take it, he can take every fucking bit of it. Colin moans around him, hips bucking into the air as he seeks friction for his own cock, and the feel of it makes Bradley curse, his fingers tightening around the headboard.

He throws his head back, soft gasping noises issuing from his own throat as he plunges his cock into Colin's mouth over and over again, losing track of time as wet heat surrounds him and threatens to send him over before he's ready. It's good, too good, and finally he lets himself thrust a little wildly before releasing the headboard and pulling back, his cock popping free of Colin's mouth with an obscene sound. Colin doesn't protest, staring up at him with dark, dark eyes and swollen red lips, and he uses his hands to guide Bradley back enough so that his dick is closer to Colin's throat than his mouth.

"Come on," Colin murmurs, voice raw and hoarse from Bradley's thrusts. "Come on, Bradley, you're so fucking close—"

He reaches up with one hand and wraps his fingers around Bradley's cock, pressing his thumb to the spot on the underside of the head. Spit and precome mix and make the slide easy as Colin moves his hand, forgoing gentle as he immediately starts stripping Bradley's dick from head to base, twisting his wrist at just the right moment.

Bradley's hips judder at the rough stroking, a deep groan torn from his chest as he starts pumping his hips against Colin's hand. "Oh god, yes, _yes_, just like that Col, don't stop, want to see you covered in my come—"

Colin moans and picks up speed even more, and Bradley thinks he's going to fly apart, shatter into an infinite number of pieces that only Colin will be able to put back together again. A hot tingle is building at the base of his spine, low in his belly, twisting through him and making him shake with tension, and it's when he feels one of Colin's fingers tracing around his hole that it overwhelms him, pulses through him in waves and waves of pleasure as he comes with a strangled shout.

Colin tilts his head back as Bradley's cock empties itself as planned, all over his neck. Some lands on the bottom of his chin, most of it covers his throat and slides down the sides of his neck to the bedsheets below. Bradley gasps, Colin's hand working him through his orgasm as he watches his own come pool in that perfect little hollow at the base of Colin's throat. He can't stop himself from bringing his hands up and sliding them through the mess, spreading it further on Colin's neck and trailing his fingers through what gathered in the hollow.

"Fucking gorgeous," Bradley murmurs. "You should see yourself, Col. My come is all over the place, all over _you_. Fuck." He drags his thumb across Colin's Adam's apple, working it into his skin, and feels him swallow.

"Bradley," Colin says, pleading as he writhes beneath him, and when Bradley shifts back enough he feels the head of Colin's still-hard cock brush against him.

He only takes a second to consider before scooping up as much of the mess as he can and shifting to reach behind himself, sliding two come-soaked fingers past the tight ring of muscle. Colin's eyes go wide and Bradley can feel his breath stutter out of him. He grins down at him and twists his wrists before adding a third finger. Colin groans, broken and wrecked, and Bradley doesn't waste any more time as he pulls his fingers free and grips Colin's cock to line it up with his hole. He sinks down, Colin stretching him wide open in the best way possible. It burns a little but it's so, so good, and Colin is moaning beneath him as his fingers dig deep into the skin of Bradley's hips. Bradley spreads his knees as far as they'll go and pushes downward, pushes Colin's dick deeper inside of him, and then he leans down and flicks his tongue into the hollow of Colin's throat, licking up the remaining come there before dragging it up and over Colin's neck to his chin and then to his mouth.

"Come on, Colin," Bradley murmurs against Colin's lips. "Fuck me."

Colin makes a choked noise and shifts to plant his feet more firmly on the bed, and then he's doing exactly that, fucking up into Bradley as hard as he can. It's rough and deep, Colin's hips snapping as Bradley pushes down to draw him in even further, eyes half-lidded as he scrapes his teeth across Colin's neck. Colin curses, throwing his head back further and letting his hands slide over Bradley's arse to grip the flesh and hold him open. His fingertips press lightly against Bradley's stretched out hole and Bradley groans, spent cock twitching against Colin's stomach.

"Oh, _fuck me_," Colin suddenly gasps, fingernails biting into Bradley's skin.

He thrusts deep one last time before tensing, gasping incoherently as he makes tiny hitching movements with his hips. Bradley can feel warmth flood him and makes a pleased noise, purposely tightening his muscles just to hear Colin curse again. After a few long moments Colin collapses, boneless, onto the bed, hands roaming weakly over Bradley's hips to his thighs. Bradley shifts and rises, allowing Colin's cock to carefully slip free, and feels Colin's come slide out of him and down his thigh. It sends another jolt of arousal through him but he ignores it, stretching out beside Colin and staring at him sleepily.

"Love you," he murmurs, and Colin smiles happily, turning to press a kiss to Bradley's mouth.


End file.
